


Still I was none the wiser

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason goes back to their room instead of celebrating with the team, and Alex misses him. Their night is uneventful but their morning is sultry and more than enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I was none the wiser

Despite everyone’s best efforts, Mason didn’t want to go out after their win. He was tired and only wanted time to unwind and relax before their flight in the morning. Alex tugged him into the weight room and kissed him up against the wall, hand resting lightly on Mason’s hip. Before he pulled away for good, he dove back in for several quick kisses that left Mason whining for just a little more. Alex smiled, stroking his cheek, and kissed the corner of his mouth before stepping back.

“I’ll come back around eleven,” he promised, squeezing Mason’s fingers. “But don’t be waiting up.”

Mason just nodded and followed Alex out, waving halfheartedly as most of the team filed out. A few of the guys were left, but not many. Mason finished packing up and set his gear in the pile to be loaded, zipping his coat as he left the rink. He walked the small distance to the hotel and was delighted to notice the plush king-sized bed in his and Alex’s room.

Already showered, all he had to do was change and brush his teeth and settle in for the night. The room was perfect and the view was spectacular. Mason changed into his pajamas, a pair of shorts and the Burrows t-shirt some of the guys gave him when they found out he and Alex were a couple, and lounged in the chair by the window for a while.

When he felt the edges of exhaustion clouding his mind, Mason climbed into the bed and was hardly able to grab the comforter before he was asleep.

…

Alex unlocked the door as quietly as possible, slipping into the room and quickly prevented the door from slamming closed. He had drunk only two beers after he realized that it wasn’t as fun celebrating without Mason and was coming in before ten-thirty despite his promise to be back at eleven. The lights were still on, but Mason was sprawled in the middle of their bed.

Before padding over to Mason, Alex peeled off his jacket and stepped out of his shoes. He leaned down to kiss Mason’s hair and smoothed a hand down his back. A cool slickness on Mason’s t-shirt made Alex pull back the comforter and his heart constricted almost painfully at the sight. His name and number on Mason’s back made his stomach flip happily and he couldn’t help but press a kiss to the nape of Mason’s neck.

“Alex?” Mason slurred, half-asleep even as he rolled over and squinted in the light.

Alex clicked the light off and smiled, smoothing Mason’s hair. “Yes, darling.”

Mason closed his eyes when Alex kissed his forehead, seeming to relax at just the knowledge that Alex was back. Alex kissed Mason’s lip where a puck had left him hurting for weeks and unable to kiss Alex properly. Still drowsy and sweet, Mason returned the gentle pressure.

“Love you,” Mason said on an exhale, smiling briefly.

“Je t’aime aussi,” Alex murmured before he covered Mason back up and slipped away to change.

Dressed and ready for bed, Alex closed the curtains before he crawled into bed. As he settled, curled around Mason’s back, he stilled when Mason shifted. Sleepy blue eyes made Alex smile and he lifted his arm for Mason to cuddle up close. Drawing random patterns on Mason’s back, Alex waited until he was tired to close his eyes. He enjoyed tracing Mason’s boyish features and making him smile fleetingly in his sleep.

It was several minutes before Alex felt tired and even then he fought to stay awake and watch his lover sleep. Mason was sweet and languid when he slept, breathtaking in the way his face relaxed and his whole body just automatically tucked itself against Alex’s. Alex finally allowed his muscles to loosen and his mind to go blank, sleep overcoming him easily.

…

A sleepy little kiss woke Alex at an inordinately early hour. Alex blinked several times before the face in front of his began to come into focus. Mason was smiling widely but it was tinged with exhaustion.

“I thought since we didn’t have a game today we could…” he trailed off but he wiggled his hips suggestively and Alex’s heart raced.

“Of course,” Alex answered, husky and warm in the dark. He mouthed at Mason’s neck, delighting in the breathy little sounds it elicited. “Did you put lube in the drawer?”

Mason hummed thoughtfully and replied, “Yes, right when we got here.”

Alex chuckled and watched Mason roll onto his belly to fish in the nightstand. He scooted back into Alex’s arms, pressing the little tube into Alex’s hand. Alex kissed Mason’s jaw, nibbling on his earlobe until Mason whimpered his name. They worked off pajama bottoms and underwear, Mason shivering when Alex’s slicked finger carefully stroked against his entrance. His left knee was tucked up against his chest for Alex to work and he curled tighter when Alex breached the rings of muscle.

“No tense,” Alex chided gently, English just barely coming to him this early.

Mason concentrated on relaxing each individual muscle, enjoying the gentle push and pull and stretch of Alex’s fingers. He called out softly when Alex found his prostate, rubbing just barely against the bundle of nerves to make Mason tremble in his grasp.

“A-Alex,” he said brokenly, fingers gripping tightly to Alex’s free hand.

“So beautiful,” Alex purred, kissing the soft spot behind Mason’s ear. He suckled gently, pressing a third finger into Mason and enjoying the way his breath caught in his throat.

It was only moments later than Alex was sinking carefully into Mason, delighting in the deep, content sighs that came from his lover. He touched Mason’s leg, repositioning it so he slipped that much deeper into him that Mason groaned low in his throat. Under the covers, warm and sleepy, they rocked together until their orgasms were approaching and Mason was making soft whimpers in the darkness. It wasn’t long before Mason was coming, arched and tense in Alex’s arms. Alex cooed at him in sticky-sweet French, kissing his curls and holding him tight. As Alex followed, mouth pressed to Mason’s shoulder, the room was hot and Mason was limp in his grasp.

They kissed over Mason’s shoulder, tongues moving lazily in the dregs of early morning sunlight creeping through the slit in the curtains. Alex rubbed Mason’s back as they continued to wake, kissing his shoulders and the little dimples above his backside. Their shower was quick and cool, calming the flush high on Mason’s cheeks. Soft t-shirts were donned with jeans and Mason stole Alex’s sweatshirt, giving him a cheeky grin as he pulled the collar up to inhale the lingering scent of Alex’s cologne. Alex just smiled and kissed him, making Mason wilt and moan into his mouth.

“We’ll be late,” Alex breathed, kissing Mason on the forehead before pulling away.

Mason nodded and followed Alex, tugging his suitcase along behind him. Alex held his hand in the hallway and kissed him in the elevator, tangling long fingers in his curls. The plane ride was long, but Mason curled up against Alex’s side as they watched a movie on his laptop and dozed on Alex’s shoulder. He enjoyed being close to his lover, enjoyed the way Alex smiled at him, private and meant only for him.


End file.
